Thordak (episode)
, featuring the players dressed as the members of Vox Machina. | ChapterNum = 6 | EpNum = 10 | GnSNum = C1E79 | Airdate = 2016-12-15 19:00 PST | Runtime = 4:26:39 | VOD = VOD | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-79-thordak/ | Transcript = Transcript | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the tenth episode of the sixth chapter of Critical Role. Having infiltrated the center of Emon, Vox Machina and their allies engage Thordak in a battle to the death. Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' "Vox Machina—after spending the better part of a number of months traversing the prime Material Plane and planes beyond in search of ancient relics known as the Vestiges of the Divergence—have finally increased their abilities, they've made allies, and they've begun their trek to tear down the collection of evil chromatic dragons known as the Chroma Conclave that destroyed the city of Emon and took over most of the continent of Tal'Dorei and beyond. "They've defeated and slain three members of the Conclave, allied with a fourth, and they've made their way, along with an army—combined with the powers of Fort Daxio and Syngorn—to the central city of Emon. Utilizing aid from the Ashari people to cover the skies as the armies began to assault the outer walls, Machina along with Zahra, Kashaw, Jarett, Gilmore—the whole party, everyone's there—Kima—Drake staying back with the army to help them with the assault. "They made their way underneath, through the sewer system, made a brief alliance with some wayward Clasp who led them to the center of town where the volcanic essence of Thordak's mutated draconic form has been pulling volcanic activity up beneath the city. They climbed up on top, and there at the walled gates to the central Cloudtop District, which Thordak now calls his home and his lair, they saw two fire giants guarding the entrance. Kashaw and Zahra, in a heroic display, bound the giants in place and decided to take care of them while Machina rushed into the fray, bursting through the door due to the strength of Grog's] Titanstone Gauntlets. "Machina rushed into the cloud-, smoke-, and ember-filled Cloudtop District ruins, jumping from ruined building to wreck of rubble and stone. The air itself is dense with black and dark fumes, it's hard to see anything. They all kind of carefully, gingerly, stealthily made their way into the alcove of one ruined building, where across the way they see a giant raised central cavern, a hole, a burrow if you will, that is close to forty feet across. Apparently their approach was somewhat sensed by the red dragon himself, as they watched Thordak emerge from this burrow and climb out, saying to itself, 'It appears we have visitors.'" Part I |source=from the beginning of the Thordak encounter }} Break Part II Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot (controlled by Laura and Liam) * Trinket * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia New Returning * Shaun Gilmore * Jarett Howarth * Lady Kima of Vord * Raishan * Thordak Inventory Quotations *Travis: I just want to pee on myself and run! *Thordak : Is this all you've got?! Sam/Scanlan: Actually yes, that is my biggest thing! So yes... (Remaining cast bursts into laughter) Thordak: Good Trivia * Vax'ildan dealt a monstrous 118 points of damage to Thordak: 102 points with his first attack using the Dragon Slayer Longsword and 16 points with his second attack using Whisper. * By defeating Thordak, the Cinder King, Vex and Vax completed their personal mission to avenge their mother, Elaina's, murder. External Links * Episode transcript References Art: Category:Chroma Conclave Category:Chromatic Dragons